


A Chain of Events

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [77]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aged Up Cepheus Daidalos, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cepheus Daidalos is manga canon, Drabble, Gen, I stan Daidalos over that Albiore guy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Minor Injuries, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fic, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: It starts when Daidalos's newest apprentice, Shun, imprints on his first apprentice, Juné.It ends with Daidalos murdering Guilty and stealing Ikki and Esmeralda to give them a chance at a better life.





	A Chain of Events

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

When Shun comes to Andromeda Island he’s quiet. It worries Daidalos, how quiet and obedient Shun is. He’s had Juné a year longer and she's… well, obnoxious, in that way that kids are. Her curiosity knows no bounds. Shun’s timidity doesn’t seem like

At their first practice, Juné scrapes her leg, and, when Daidalos wipes the blood and dirt away to apply ointment and a bandage- the scrape is gone. Juné gasps, and looks up at Shun.

“You fixed it! That means you’re my soulmate, right?” she asks, and Daidalos smiles, a congratulations on his lips, when Shun bursts into tears and runs away. Juné stares after him, lost, tears beginning to roll down her own cheeks. “Why’d he do that?” She sniffles, and Daidalos doesn’t have an answer.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Maybe you should ask him, after you give him some time to calm down?” He suggests. She nods, wiping her tears away, and they call it a day. Later, in the middle of the day, when they’re all supposed to be sleeping off Andromeda Island’s deadly heat, Juné wakes him up, clearly upset.

“Juné?” he mumbles, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Her chin trembles dangerously. “What is it, kiddo?”

“Shun told me why he started crying,” she says, and the whole sordid story pours out of her- Shun’s brother’s sacrifice, the abysmal conditions they had suffered when they were together- everything. “And Ikki was Shun’s first soulmate! We gotta go save him! You always say something’s wrong with Sanctuary anyway, can’t we just go steal him and the Cloth and keep them here?” She asks stubbornly. The idea has merit. Andromeda Island is awful, but there are ways to make it bearable and habitable. Death Queen Island, however, is home to an extremely active volcano, in addition to being all but a barren wasteland. If he rigs up a bunk bed in Shun’s room of their underground house, there will be room for him.

“Go to Shun,” he tells her kindly, and gets dressed after she leaves, stubborn hope shining through her little face.

Daidalos goes to Death Queen Island, and in about three hours he’s killed a fellow Saint and kidnapped two children and the Phoenix Cloth without quite knowing how. The conditions had been even more deplorable than he’d thought, and he couldn’t bear to leave Ikki or Esmeralda in the hands of Guilty- he was the worst kind of abuser.

He hopes Juné is going to be okay sharing her room. He’s going to need two bunk beds, apparently.

When Daidalos arrives back at his underground house, Juné and Shun are over the moon with joy. Ikki and Esmeralda are a bit more cautious, but Ikki is clearly happy to see Shun. Ikki and Esmeralda’s bruises seem to be healing even faster- which is usually a sign there’s more than one soulmate present. He’d expected it with Ikki, as Ikki and Esmeralda are soulmates too, but Esmeralda is healing faster as well.

Daidalos isn’t quite sure how he’s going to train four children to be Saints without help, but he’s here, they’re here, and it’s all he can do. Better him be at wits’ end than children get abused and exploited in the worst place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
